


Hold Her Down With Soggy Clothes and Breezeblocks

by Dentss



Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Fighting, Fighting over a girl, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Racism, References to Knotting, Romantic Fluff, Rutting, Short Chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: chapters in this will be shorter than my usual bc this is purely for personal enjoyment so im not gonna pressure myselfbetter summary when i have quotes but basically,,, omegaverse
Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738126
Kudos: 1





	1. Bruno, What Did You Tell That Man?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its him again my bf alex!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=its+him+again+my+bf+alex%21).



“If you keep looking at people like that, you’ll find yourself losing allies _very_ fast.”

Startled, Corvus turned, his wings flared in alarm. He regarded his father with slight fear, wondering to what he owed his presence, and then bowed respectfully, stepping away from the throne. “A-ah, well, I must assert my dominance-”

“You do that,” Regus interrupted, his red and gold stare not once faltering, even though Corvus towered over him, “by instilling fear. And fear is not created through a glare. Nor are allies.”

“They were pissing me off,” Corvus hissed. He hated his father acting all high and mighty, talking down to him like he was a _child._

“You are a King. Your feelings aren’t meant to get in the way of business. That’s foolish, and you’ll get absolutely nowhere with _feelings,_ Corvus,” he warned, “Now put your wings down. I need to speak with you.”

The pure panic that sentence always brought him was unbelievable. He tried to calm his heart, taking a breath and folding his wings. “A-alright.”

Slightly hunched over to try make himself less of a threat, Corvus joined Regus at the long table. Being the Emperor, Regus took the head of the table, and Corvus sat the next chair on, regaining his composure only to wave in a servant to get them some wine.

“Somebody has stolen one of my creations,” Regus said with a calmness he knew he could never sustain had it been _his_ work.

“And you don’t know who?” he narrowed his eyes. _But the security in this palace… there is no way an outsider could have gotten in._

“I know who. But that doesn’t matter now. They have been…” the Emperor flexed his fingers, then clasped his hands together, “punished accordingly. But we need it back. Urgently.”

“Well I’m sure we’ll be able to find it very quickly considering it’s your work,” Corvus watched as the servant poured their wine. The way he was speaking, and the fact he had to talk about it all, gave Corvus the idea that Regus couldn’t get it back.

“That is what is extremely strange about it,” he hummed, nodding to the servant politely and bringing his wine gracefully to his lips. That otherworldly grace unnerved Corvus. It unnerved most people. “I am unable to trace the object. It’s almost as if it’s detached from me, which it shouldn’t be. I’m _very_ careful with my work. Though, I suppose with what the object can do…”

“Is it powerful?” he too sipped his wine, trying everything he could to make the encounter the least bit more bearable.

“It can control anyone and anything in Aldelis. Or, it will, when it’s more stable,” Regus answered, and immediately Corvus’ mind was flooded by ideas. _I should take the power for myself. Maybe I could even control Regus with it… I could do anything. I could do so much more than you ever would with it, old man. I can be great._

“I see. So it’s urgent you get it back…” he murmured, swirling his wine, watching the red liquid dance.

“Precisely. But keep quiet about it, else there will be more than just us and a thief fighting to get our hands on it,” Regus warned, his eyes trained solely on his son. _Stop staring at me like that. It’s like you know everything. Just you wait…_

“…Very well, father,” he nodded, keeping his eyes down as he drank. He feared that Regus would already have him figured out.

“Get Soren in on this. It’s certainly possible someone might have ran off to the colder parts, thinking they could hide,” Regus instructed.

“Of course,” Corvus nodded. “I will inform him immediately.”

“And before you go,” he smiled dangerously, “if the secret gets out? Well, don’t expect to be seeing much of the palace any longer.”

Corvus stood, nodding and excusing himself curtly. He didn’t see the frown that fell upon Regus’ face as he finished the wine, alone.


	2. While I Went A-Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter bc i was mega angery w/ all the other characters so here u go

“Alright boys,” Alces held his gun to the air, looking across his posse critically, “we got us a big mission here, so I’m expectin’ y’all to be on yer best behaviour.”

“Gotcha daddy,” Anne tipped her hat with a smirk, earning a soft glare.

“Hey, that’s _my_ daddy,” Angel objected playfully, jabbing Anne’s side from where he sat on his horse.

“Now now ladies,” Alces laughed, looking back to shoot Angel a smile, “now, I gotta emphasise the importance of this mission. My father’s asked me to retrieve a little trinket that slipped outta his lab. And I don’t want none of ya getting all power hungry when we get it.”

“…Yer worried we’re gonna get power hungry? Alces, yer talkin’ to a bunch of men with daddy issues,” Ed wheezed, dead serious despite the snickers coming from the other cowboys.

“I have to check, just in case one’a these days ya decide yer sick of following some weirdo with antlers,” Alces chuckled, turning his head back to the path ahead.

They had been following the trail to the sand-dwellers for a few hours, with the intention to find Alces’ brother and enlist his help, or at least tip him off to the situation. It was getting late and they were all quite tired, so he had veered off the path a little to get to a safe place to set up camp for the night. It didn’t take long from there, and soon they’d hitched the horses and were settling down in their tents.

Alces was holding his much smaller lover to his chest, rubbing his back gently and looking into his eyes. The two often shared soft moments like that when they settled for the night, mostly because they feared a conflict could easily end one of their lives and they’d never see one another again. They always took time to treasure one another.

“Yer the prettiest omega I’ve ever set my eyes on,” Alces murmured, running a hand over the scent gland on his lover’s neck.

Angel leaned into the touch, “And yer the biggest sap I’ve ever known.”

“Yeah, just fer you,” he planted a soft kiss on the omega’s wrist, drawing in his scent and sighing in satisfaction.

“You alphas can be big ‘ol weirdos sometimes,” Angel commented with a smile, snuggling in as close as he could get. The two were enveloped by one another’s scents, and they stayed like that for some time, serene, until finally sleep enveloped them too.


	3. Holy Water Cannot Help You Now

It was dark by the time Axel decided he was more than worried.

He hadn’t seen Smock all day. The pirate was usually out steering the ship, chatting with whoever decided to be his second mate for the day, looking well as ever. He was a fine alpha, always ready to take charge of the ship, always there for his crew who wouldn’t hesitate to follow his lead. But for some reason he couldn’t quite figure out, he was nowhere to be seen.

The sun was setting and Ophelia was steering the ship. He waved to her as he left for the captain’s quarters. When he arrived, he stood in front of the door for some time, unsure how to announce his presence. _Perhaps he’s just not feeling well. Hell, maybe he’s still asleep or was busy with other things… I’d hate to bother him. I’m enough of a burden as it is._

He considered turning around and leaving, but ultimately decided he had to face his fears, so he rapped on the door. “Smock? Are you alright?”

There was no answer for a moment, and then a slightly distressed but controlled ‘yeah’ came from the room, and he wasn’t going to believe for a _second_ that he was fine.

Axel opened the door, slipping into the room.

Sitting on the bed, knees against his chest, was the captain. The cabin reeked of omega and heat, and he felt panic settle into his heart. “Has someone hurt you?”

“No,” Smock said softly, pulling his legs in closer.

“…Are you…?” he muttered, approaching slowly. The scent was driving him crazy.

“Yeah,” Smock answered after a deep breath. Axel didn’t know what to say.

For as long as he’d known Smock, he’d been certain he was an alpha. There had never been an omega scent on him, and Ellamia had never mentioned dating an omega. _You kept it hidden so well…_

Axel felt control slipping from him for a moment, but he quickly pulled himself back, reaching into one of his coat pockets. He retrieved his scented bandages. Being a hyper alpha, he found himself needing it in the presence of other omegas whenever their scents got too overwhelming. He didn’t want anything to overcome him, and would quite frankly rather die than do something to an omega.

He breathed in the smell of the bandages, keeping it close to his nose as he approached Smock.

“You could have told me,” Axel frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the omega.

“But omegas are weak. And I’m even worse off,” he grumbled, looking at Axel with big but guilty eyes.

“They’re not always weak, Smock,” he wanted to pull him close and comfort him, but he was afraid it would send him into an early rut. “Some of the strongest people I’ve known are omegas.”

“You’re not an omega, you don’t understand,” Smock argued glumly.

“You’re right, but I can try to,” he offered a hand, which after some deliberation Smock took, allowing himself to be pulled a little closer. There was still distance between them, but the scent glands in his wrist could offer some comfort. He clutched his hand for a moment, then let go of it to lift his wrist to Smock’s nose, massaging the side of his face gently. “I’m sorry I can’t help you much, but I can maybe help you with a nest if that’s your kind of thing, and I can rub my scent on things. You already know I’m a hyper, so it’ll probably stay for a while. By your scent, I’m guessing you’re one too.”

“Yeah… two weeks of this hell…” the pirate whined, taking in a deep breath of Axel’s scent. “I… took suppressants way back then, when I was with Ellamia. A couple of the injections you can get.”

“That makes sense. If it’s any comfort, nobody could have guessed. Your personality reeks of alpha at times,” he smiled, and then he grew awfully agitated with the bandages, so he wrapped them around his neck and came closer to his friend. “I’m not going to do anything. Can I hold you?”

“I… Err, I guess,” Smock murmured shyly, and without a moment’s hesitation Axel leaned forward and scooped up the omega in his arms, holding him close and swaying very slowly in a comforting motion. He ran his fingers along Smock’s back soothingly.

“Sorry I had to find out like this, but I don’t think of you any differently,” Axel reassured him. “And I won’t tell anyone.”

“Well they’re gonna be suspicious. Captain disappears for two weeks straight, what’re people gonna think?” Smock wrapped his arms around Axel, face buried in his shoulder.

“I’ll tell them you’re injured,” Axel answered, trying to ignore the scent that wafted into his nose. He refused to give in to his instincts.

“What if they try to visit me?” he asked weakly, sounded defeated. _I’ll protect you._

“I’ll tell everyone you don’t want any visitors,” he returned, holding his friend tight.

“…Okay, thank you,” Smock sighed.

After some time of holding him, Axel pulled away and went to get some materials for a nest. _Aurora wasn’t one for nests… what would an omega want?_

He ended up gathering some cloth from the cargo hold, and when he brought it back, Smock was back with his knees to his chest.

“I have some stuff… it’s not much, but I thought it might help,” he smiled, hit once again by the strong scent of the heat. “I’ll have to try get you some suppressants when we get back onto land. I’m sorry you’re going through this.”

“It’s fine. Thanks,” Smock replied with a hushed voice, acting nothing like himself at all.

“No problem. Now come on, let’s get you nested,” he walked over and set down the cloth. He took off his jacket which was no doubt covered in his scent and put it down too.

“You don’t have to give me your clothes…” Smock picked up the jacket, running his hands over the luxurious material for a moment before lifting it to his nose.

“I have plenty, and if that helps then I’m more than happy to hand it over,” Axel hummed, gathering the pillows on the bed to use too.

“Thank you,” the omega muttered, shifting the cloth into the middle of the bed and moving it about, trying to get a good shape. With Axel’s help, he managed to make it into a more circular structure, which he built up and decorated with the pillows.

Smock seemed to lose himself in the creation of his nest, and Axel couldn’t help but smile as he watched him. _He’s adorable,_ he thought, and it was that thought that kept him from losing himself to his instincts.

When they were done, Axel sat next to Smock in the nest. “Is there anything else I could do for you?”

Smock was silent for a moment, then he hesitantly shook his head.

“Alright.”

Axel eventually pulled Smock close again, keeping him close and comfortable, and wishing that he could be doing more for him, and wishing that this could mean something more than just a friend’s support.


	4. Smokey Eyes, Are You Feeling Good?

Watching a gorgeous Tiefling from the other side of the bar, Avalia sipped her drink, giving zero fucks about how obvious her staring was. She loved to watch how Ashi moved, how she smiled, how she had no idea of the alpha shamelessly doting on her. It made Avalia want to lose it and cover her pretty neck in bite marks, to claim her and ensure no other alpha even _thought_ about touching her.

The thought consumed her, but she had to keep herself together, at least until later. And even then she couldn’t do everything she wanted to. _And Ashi wouldn’t want me to, even if I tried._

But even if she knew she would get nowhere, she could flirt. It was never enough but it was more than nothing.

Ashi finished serving the last customer waiting for a drink, and she made her way to Avalia, as she always did when she had nobody to serve. The two shared a smile, though Avalia’s quickly turned into a smirk. “Hey there pretty. I bet people are having a hard time keeping their eyes off you in that dress.”

“Avalia!” she giggled, covering her mouth. _You’re so cute when you do that._

“And they’d better keep their hands off you,” she grinned, showing off her fangs. It was a small show of dominance, a warning to any onlookers. _She’s mine._

“I’m sure they will!” Ashi laughed, her lilac eyes lighting up. “Especially if I have a strong alpha looking out for me.”

“Darling, I’ll do more than look out for you,” she winked, and Ashi’s cheeks darkened just a little from their warm shade of red. Before she could reply, another customer approached, so she had to hurry off. Avalia licked her lips, tasting Ashi’s cute, sweet scent on the air. _One day I might be able to smell that when I wake up. One day it’ll mix with my scent and she’ll be mine. No one would even think about touching her then._

Eventually, the night fell upon them. Ashi usually stayed on until it was late, and Avalia knew she would wait until her dragon’s shift had ended, as she always did.

When the time came, most of the patrons left in the main body of the tavern were drunk, talking loudly to one another, taking no notice at all of their surroundings. It wasn’t the first time somebody had walked up to Ashi and caged her against the wall.

Avalia instantly noticed the spike in Ashi’s scent, the spike of _fear_ that turned it sour, and she stood, putting down her glass and taking off her jacket. She sighed and removed her heels, then made her way over to the alpha who seemed too busy touching Ashi to notice an angry woman approaching him.

She didn’t wait to send her foot into the back of his knee. He fell immediately, his leg giving way beneath him, and Ashi swiftly moved away from him, staring at Avalia with wide eyes. Avalia blew Ashi a kiss, then faced the alpha, who had gotten to his feet.

He was taller than her for sure, but she wasn’t afraid. _I’ve taken on fools bigger than you. Fuckin’ try me._

“What, that your omega?” the man asked, his speech heavily slurred. “She don’t smell like you, hyper. Better mark her before someone like me does. Or is she just in it for the sex?”

He smirked and she knew that look all too well, so she lunged forward and dug her fangs deep into his forearm. He roared in pain, grabbing her by the hair and baring his teeth, yanking her away. Avalia swiped viciously at his face, nails tearing through his skin. She growled, and he returned it. The two faced one another, hunched over, teeth bared.

“You’re too pretty to be an alpha, maybe I should find out if you’re faking,” he took a step towards her, reaching to grab her, and she slapped away his hands.

“You wanna fuckin’ die, asshole?” she snarled, feeling the blood trickle from her lips.

“Go fuck yourself,” he snapped, grabbing her by the wrists and throwing her to the floor, where he then knelt over her. She knew what came next, and he _did_ get a punch or two in, but she acted fast and connected her knee with his groin. He immediately stopped, clutching his dick in pain, and she used the opportunity to bring her knee into his jaw before grabbing his throat and crouching to his level.

“You touch her again, and you’ll have more than a couple’a wittle booboos,” she warned, her voice laced with sarcasm, and she turned to Ashi, taking her hand and leading her out of the room and up the stairs.

Avalia’s face was covered in not only her blood but the other alpha’s blood, and there was a bruise forming on her cheek. She looked like a mess, but all that mattered to her was making sure Ashi was safe, so she led her to the staircase leading up to the third floor, pulling her behind it and then taking her other hands, looking at her sincerely.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly. _She’s going to hate you. You shouldn’t have lost yourself like that. Alphas fighting in public is unacceptable._

“Am I okay?” Ashi hissed shakily. _She hates you._ “Are _you?_ Silly alpha! You’re hurt!”

The Tiefling put a finger to Avalia’s lips, said something in a language she’d heard Regus speak a few times, then rushed off. _She’s never coming back. She’s never going to look at you again. Look how quickly you fucked this up._

The Dark Elf was silent, and she slowly backed up against the wall behind the stairwell. It was cold, but she didn’t mind, allowing herself to sink down. She tucked her knees in to her chest and then tucked her face into her knees, wanting to cry, but no tears came to her. Ashi, however did.

She was carrying a small, damp teatowel, and she rushed over to Avalia, kneeling down.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ashi asked. The concern in her voice was genuine, and Avalia felt terrible for doubting her.

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” she confessed, lifting her head. Ashi started to dab at her swelling cheek and wiped the blood away with the cold towel, muttering in that unfamiliar language, though she would speak in common to address Avalia.

“Of course I would come back,” Ashi frowned, her eyes not once lowering from the alpha’s face. “Did you think I was afraid of you?”

“…Yeah. I feel awful for baring my fangs in front of you,” she sighed, reaching out to touch Ashi’s face gently. “I thought you’d hate me.”

“You were protecting me,” Ashi leaned slightly into the touch, holding the towel to Avalia’s cheek. “I can’t be mad at you for that. But you were silly getting into a fight like that! You alphas are so silly sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” Avalia smiled gently. “Said I’d do more than look out for you.”

Ashi smiled in return, “I didn’t think that meant you getting hurt!”

Avalia’s eyes flickered down to Ashi’s lips. _I wish you could be mine._ “I’d do it again and again if it meant keeping you safe.”

“Flirting with me in this state! You alphas,” Ashi tried to hide the laugh from her voice. Avalia loved it. “Come on, let us go relax back in my room. Then you can go to your bed when you are tired. I don’t want you fighting anyone else!”

Avalia stood with her, taking her hand. She knew nothing would happen, but spending time with Ashi was good enough.


	5. If You Must Wait

It was a warm morning, and Keaberos had awoken from a nightmare. The nice air and the soft honey light that filtered into his room helped him to soothe his heart, and then he was able to soothe his mind.

He hated when he had the nightmares. He’d recovered very well from the trauma his slavery had caused, but every now and then a thought or nightmare would creep in when he least expected it. It was how real they felt that brought him panic, but he always recovered swiftly, and never let it ruin his day.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he started his day by visiting the bathroom and making sure his teeth were in good shape. He got dressed, then brushed his curly hair and tied it into a bun, as he usually did. He said a morning prayer in front of his altar, then headed for the garden.

He found a familiar sight when he entered the garden, but an unfamiliar figure. He was used to seeing people in his garden, leaning down to examine the plants. But this person was new, and he hadn’t met him before. He naturally scented the air. _An omega._

Keaberos tilted his head, walking calmly towards the person. They had beautiful wings, kingfisher’s if he was right, that were folded close to their body.

“Those are some beautiful wings,” Kea said softly.

The person was startled and turned around, pointing a weapon that certainly hadn’t been there before at his throat. He was used to this with his more aggressive patients, but it appeared the stranger was more startled than angry. The second he realised Keaberos wasn’t a threat, he lowered the weapon, blushing in embarrassment.

“O-oh, um, I’m sorry… you scared me,” he apologised, dipping his head.

Keaberos just smiled, looking the man over. He was dark-skinned with brown and blonde dreadlocks tied into a sort of ponytail. He wore pretty robes and had a half-sun mark under his eye. “Don’t worry about it. I should have announced my arrival. You like the garden?”

“Well yes! It's rather nice, very pretty. We don't have these flowers where I come from so it's nice… O-oh my, I should have asked first if I was allowed in!” the man put away the weapon (it seemed to disappear into thin air) and he looked as though he felt extremely guilty.

Keaberos approached the plants the stranger was talking about. They were a very pretty species, gold and purple with shimmering flowers. “I’m glad you can see them here. It’s nice to see people enjoying my garden.” He lifted his head, looking to the other. “There’s no need to ask. A lot of my patients come here to calm themselves. It’s open to anyone and everyone, always.”

“Oh! You’re a healer too! A-and I'm glad I'm welcome. Do you mind if I take some, if it isn't a bother? I could give you a flower from home as thank you,” he offered, turning again to look at the flowers.

“It’s always good to meet a fellow healer. I work mainly in therapy, what do you do if I may ask?” he paused, then laughed softly. “And of course – you’re more than welcome to take some. I can pot them for you if you like and give you instructions on how they’re kept. I’d love to see one of your homeland's flowers.”

The man seemed to light up.at the answer. “That'd be wonderful, thank you. And I think you might like crystal flowers. I always forget their name but they are lovely! And my job is to keep my siblings in good shape whether that’s emotional support or physical. But therapy work sounds very interesting, you must be very talented!”

I’m sure I will love these crystal flowers, I trust your word,” Keaberos couldn’t help but enjoy the way the other beamed. “That’s a very noble cause. you sound like a lovely person. And I would hope I’m talented at it; I want to help my patients recover fully, so I’d have to be good to do that.”

“That’s really sweet. You sound like a lovely person too! O-oh goodness, how rude of me, I haven’t even told you my name!” he bowed a little, though his motion was shy and restricted. “I’m Raphael, Archangel of healing.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Raphael. I am Keaberos, man of therapy,” he joked, bowing in return. He heard a small laugh from the Archangel. He happily leaned down to dig the flowers from the ground, and then headed to the sheltered porch where he had a lot of flower pots sitting around. He picked out some pretty painted ones, potted the first plant, then brought the other pots over to fill before setting them into a plant pot tray.

“Thank you so much,” Raphael examined the flowers before lifting the tray. “Goodness, these are wonderful! If there’s anything I can do for you, please just tell me! This is very kind of you.”

“Perhaps I could ask for your company again sometime?” Keaberos raised a brow, offering a charming smile.

“Oh, I would love that!” Raphael nodded hastily.

“Then it’s a plan,” he responded, moving to politely kiss Raphael’s temple. The Archangel went bright red, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll see you again soon.”

“Y-yes, see you! Very soon!” he stuttered, taking his plants and hurrying on his way.


	6. I Might Get Ugly

Mirrors were a terrible reminder of how much Wynn hated his appearance.

Everyone always called him a pretty boy, a handsome boy, a gorgeous boy, but it was all superficial. When he looked at his face he couldn’t imagine anyone finding it pretty or handsome or gorgeous. Some might admire his figure, running their hands along it, saying what a beautiful omega he was, how they wanted him for themselves. But his figure was fake, a product of missed dinners, all to keep the customers rolling in. People said his scent was so delicious, his slick tasted like heaven, his heats were unrivalled, but that’s what people say to sluts. An attempt to maybe lower the prices, or to see him pleased, because some people cared enough that he enjoyed himself too. People told him he was perfect for a hyper omega, confident enough but still perfectly submissive.

He should have loved it. He should have let all of it get to his head. But he couldn’t.

All Wynn could do was stand in front of his mirror, pat makeup on all over his body to hide his freckles, and pretty himself up. Zolak always said he looked better with the cosmetics.

When he left his room, he perked up immediately, animated and ready for business. Here, he wasn’t able to forget, but he could try to.

Wynn descended the stairs, taking a deep breath and adjusting his clothes. _Time to perform._ And when he walked into the main room of the tavern, he cast his eyes across the patrons. Many of them came to this tavern because it was a hotspot for strippers and prostitutes, and there were certainly a number of them already scattered about to offer their services. He was casual friends with the other sex workers, but when it came to business, he knew he had to outdo them.

And even better? He was a hyper omega in heat. What better time to sell then when he was filling the noses of alphas with his scent?

He made his way towards a table of some men who had given him some more than admiring looks, and leaned onto their table, his elbows holding him up. He looked across them and tilted his head enticingly. He could feel himself slipping into the grasp of his heat, his mind losing its clarity. “You look like a bunch of guys who could really show a boy a good time.”

One of them smirked, but before they got their words out Wynn heard an awfully familiar voice, and a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Sorry boys, but I must have a word with this one. I can’t promise his return.”

When they were outside of the tavern and in an alleyway, Wynn whined and pushed himself against Valas. “You’ve come to help…?”

“Not like that,” he answered slowly, catching Wynn’s hand when it started to wander. “Please come with me.”

Though he wasn’t sure this meant satisfaction or sex, he followed anyway, because he trusted Valas, and a part of him hoped they would do something.


	7. How We Drink Until We're Kind

The instant news spread about Regus Sanguis’ stolen trinket, Vague knew they couldn’t waste a moment in getting the item into their hands. They had called in allies and sent out their spies, alerting everybody of the urgency of the task.

After writing a number of letters and sending them, Vague had returned to their office, massaging their temples and closing the four of eight eyes they had open. _No matter how neutral and calm I try to be, I’ll never be you, Demiurge. I don’t know how you managed. I don’t have it half as bad as you…_

They sighed softly, sitting back in their chair. But they wouldn’t be catching a break any time soon.

In through the door burst Gabriel, a familiar face due to a shared association with Demiurge. The Archangel looked panicked as per usual. They were holding a long gold staff in their hands, the sharp end forked.

“U-um, sorry for b-barging in. When Demiurge woke up, um, they wrote down some commands for a-a weapon for you, for the ‘coming hardships’ he wrote,” Gabriel approached, his free hand fidgeting with their robes. When Vague didn’t speak, only taking the weapon, their face twisted in concern. “I-is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. I’m just stressed,” they responded with a sigh, looking over the intricately-carved weapon.

“Stressed? O-oh, I must be bothering you then. I’ll go,” they dipped their head, then turned, but Vague grabbed their arm gently before they could leave.

“Stay,” they murmured, propping up the staff against the desk and moving around to stand before the Archangel.

Vague was a hypo alpha, so their scent was barely noticeable and the smell of an omega didn’t effect them or overwhelm them like it might a regular alpha, and certainly couldn’t send them into an early rut (with the exception of a hyper’s scent, which they were certain worked on _anyone),_ so they pressed their face into Gabriel’s neck, drawing in a long breath.

Gabriel smelled like stardust. It must have been the most beautiful scent they’d ever come across. It spread ease through their body.

“U-um, are you okay…?” Gabriel asked shakily, wrapping their slim arms around the other’s shoulders.

“I’m fine. Sorry for intruding on your space,” Vague sighed, moving to pull away, but hands drew them back in.

“It’s okay, d-do you want me to um, scent some stuff? O-or I could stay with you, i-if you like,” Gabriel offered, running their hands carefully down Vague’s back.

“Please stay,” they breathed.

Vague knew Gabriel didn’t mind, but they couldn’t help but feel guilty. _You’ve never seen me in this state… I’m sorry. Thank you for staying._


	8. I Wrote You A Letter

The crystal palace looked gorgeous when the morning light filled it, covering it in a beautiful golden hue and turning the wall an ocean of oranges. Soren slipped away from his father’s room, trying to stop himself from crying. He was in so much pain.

Corvus had found out about Soren’s little job out around the pirate isles, and the rest of Riloris really, and had been extremely upset about it. Soren didn’t blame him, really. It was disgusting. _He_ was disgusting.

Soren couldn’t stop his tears, so he decided to head for his room, but he took the wrong turn into the special waiting room, and for once it wasn’t empty. No, there was a tall man sitting on one of the chairs, eyes trained on the crying Sanguis. His gaze was cold and unfeeling, and made Soren want to cry even more, but he looked away after a moment.

 _I’d want to look away from me too._ He moved to sweep his hair over his shoulder, and was ready to leave, but then the door swung shut, and hit a particularly sore spot at the base of his wings, and he made a pathetic sound of pain and staggered. He couldn’t hold himself up, a result of his panic and pain it seemed, and he dropped to his knees. _Fuck. I need to get out of here. I can’t believe a total stranger is seeing me like this._

He heard footsteps, and he figured the person was going to come over to taunt him because none of the Sanguis family were ever seen crying, but instead he felt strong arms pull him up from where he knelt, and he had to keep himself from falling into them and sobbing. Soren looked at the man, eyes wide.

“U-um, I’m sorry, but thank you,” he managed to gasp out between his sobs, reaching his long-sleeved shirt to wipe his eyes. His arm hurt and he flinched. “I’m sorry,” and then he tried to pull away, but the man’s hand was still on him, and he panicked, “I’m sorry, d-don’t hurt me please!” and then he covered his mouth, because he just said that to a total _stranger._ He needed to leave.

He saw slight worry, just for a moment, in the man’s eyes, but he tried to ignore it. He couldn’t when the man spoke, “Who did this to you?”

“No-one! I-I um, yeah, I’m just clumsy, you saw the door shut on me,” he fought back his sobs, trying to put on a smile. It was broken, undoubtedly. “Really, it’s fine, haha…”

“That’s a lie,” he said matter-of-factly.

Soren paused, hung his head, and started crying even harder. “I’m sorry.”

The man hummed. “You can sit with me for the time being. The person I’m supposed to be seeing is busy.”

Soren would have felt awful if he declined, so he followed the man and sat beside him on the long couch, tense and staring at the floor. He fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves, anxious and unable to stop himself from crying. _I can never tell anyone. Corvus would kill me. I’d make for a pretty corpse, wouldn’t I? A tragic accident. A rock fall maybe, to explain the bruises. Nobody would ask questions. It’s not like I’m any value to Corvus anyway. I’m an omega, a failure. Everything he didn’t want me to be._

Soren took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but the door swung open, and two guards stepped forth. “Please follow us, sir Michael.”

The man stood, casting an unreadable glance to Soren, then followed the guard, and he was alone again. The scent of alpha left, the one thing that had calmed him just a little, and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

_Michael… I have a feeling about you…_

_I hope I see you again._


	9. Novocaine, I Keep It Coming So I Feel No Pain

Business was boring, especially when that business took Regus away from him. Lucifer was awfully bored, and he wanted Regus to come back, so he decided it would be a perfect time to look around his room. The absolute best way to get Regus to come back was to mess with his room. Foolproof, really.

He started with Regus’ jewellery. There was _definitely_ enchanted stuff in there. The first thing he picked up radiated with a weird energy. It was a simple silver ring, and when he put it on, he saw all the magical items in the room glow with a slight red hue. Even the _bed_ was enchanted, and its pillows too, and come to think of it the blanket seemed to be enchanted too. _No wonder it’s so comfortable. Regus, you crazy motherfucker._

He took it off, because that was way too much red to handle, and picked out a necklace. He didn’t hold it for long, though, because it started to burn his hands, and left a mark on his hand.

Lucifer started to mess with a map, telling it to show him locations from all over Aldelis, and getting excited when he saw someplace he knew (even though he was asking because he knew the place).

There was a weird earring too. He put it in, and he could see in one half of his vision what was going on in what appeared to be a layer of Hell. _How the fuck can Regus even deal with seeing two places at once like this? Weird and kind of cool._

He ended up laying on his stomach on the bed, fiddling with some weird puzzle box that he was determined to finish (else he was certain something very bad would happen), and he just about finished it when he heard feet come into contact with the ground next to the bed.

Lucifer smirked, his long fangs in Regus’ sight. Even though Regus was an alpha just like him, he always felt the need to assert his dominance. He always felt as though he had to make sure Regus knew that the only alpha in the room was Lucifer, because Regus belonged to _him._

“Took ya long enough,” Lucifer raised his brow.

“What do you want?” Regus asked, sounding agitated but certainly intrigued.

“Entertainment,” he answered with a shrug.

A few emotions crossed Regus’ face, but he ended up with a slight blush. “I had to end my meeting early.”

“Good,” Lucifer joked, then he rolled onto his side, propping himself up by his elbow. “Why stand so far away when you can be over here?”

The Emperor was silent for a moment, then he tucked his wings in tight and made his way towards Lucifer, joining him on the bed. Regus leaned over Lucifer, breathed in his scent, then ran his fangs over his neck.

Lucifer chuckled lowly, grabbing Regus’ arm and flipping them so he was underneath. The Sanguis looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment. “No fair.”

“I don’t play fair,” Lucifer laughed, biting down on the man’s jaw, and then the side of his neck, and then his shoulder and his collar. Regus invited him with soft gasps, so soft for an alpha who always presented himself with confidence.

Regus, however, had different ideas. He used his strong but thin deerlike legs to push Lucifer up. He then grabbed him and flipped them again. Regus grinned victoriously, reaching a hand into Lucifer’s underwear to jerk him off slowly as he knelt over him and continued to bite and suck on his skin.

Lucifer groaned, grabbing Regus’ back and digging in his nails, reminding him that even if he was on top, he wasn’t in charge. The Emperor responded with a gasp and a slight growl, kissing Lucifer’s jaw.

_You’re all mine._

Lucifer grabbed Regus’ ass. “Be careful, birdie. You might be an alpha but you can still send me into a damn rut.”

He smirked, ghosting his lips over the other’s. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“Maybe for you,” he growled.

“I don’t think so,” Regus laughed, and then he hummed, stilled his hand, and got off Lucifer.

“No fair,” he half-whined, half-growled, but Regus had already left for the bathroom.


	10. Thousand Armies Couldn't Keep Me Out

“…Axel. I-I think I need help.”

Immediately he turned, staring at the omega, alarmed. “Help?”

“You know what I mean, don’t draw it out,” Smock half-snapped. He seemed conflicted, maybe even scared. Axel didn’t smell any spike in his scent, though.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he shook his head, worried. “It wouldn’t be fair on you.”

_And I don’t want these feelings to grow any more than they have already._

Smock just sighed, looking at him sincerely. “Just for the heat. Please. We can forget about it after that, whatever. It’s what I want.”

Axel was silent for a moment, then he stood up.

“Don’t leave,” Smock whined.

“I’m not leaving. I just need to get something,” he said softly. _This cabin was mine… where did I keep them?_

He hummed to himself absently as he approached the drawers at the side of the bed. The first drawer wasn’t what he was looking for, but the second rewarded him. There were plenty condoms, ones he kept just in case. _Turned out I needed them. Glad I didn’t throw them out._

He set two down on the side table, then crawled on top of Smock, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed. He leaned down and drew in a long breath, the omega’s intense scent washing over him.

Axel kept on like that until he found himself drowning in his own desire, and he felt his heart pick up and his senses sharpen, and within a few moments he could hardly stop himself from biting down on Smock’s neck and claiming him.

He did, however, start undressing him, growling gently whenever he revealed more of the man’s body, leaning down to rub his scent on the bare skin. He didn’t waste any time in undressing himself either, and he almost forgot protection. A sudden thought reminded him, and knowing he must have set them out for a reason, he carefully opened the packet and prepared himself.

Smock, instinctively, opened his legs, whining. “Please.”

Axel growled even more, lining himself up with Smock before pushing in.

He was tight. It was the first thing he noticed, and it was _very_ satisfying, but he was worried he might be hurting Smock, so he looked at him tenderly for a moment. The pirate nodded, and Axel continued.

He didn’t realise how much he had missed the feeling of slick around him, the _warmth_ of being inside of someone. He missed being an alpha in this way. And he wanted more.

Axel grabbed one of Smock’s hands, pinning it above his head, and used his other hand to stimulate the omega’s dick, enjoying the whines and moans he released with every stroke and every thrust. It made it so _damn hard_ to hold back.

And when he heard the soft whine, “Knot me” he didn’t even try to.

Smock’s hand tightened, his moans getting louder and louder until his legs shook and he quivered around Axel, who followed him promptly in climaxing, growling deeply. To satisfy himself, he bit down on the opposite side to the scent gland, digging in his teeth as he rode out their orgasms.

When his hips stilled, and Smock’s moans died down, the two laid with their bodies pressed together, panting heavily, drawing in one another’s scents. Hypers filled the room with an intoxicating scent, so the both of them combined kept the two men in heaven, blissed out. Axel was unable to hold himself up, and knowing a knot prevented him from laying at Smock’s side he instead laid atop him, nuzzling his neck gently.

As the rut died down, just temporarily so they had a break between sex, he had a moment of clarity that filled him with a strong sense of sorrow and longing.

_I want to be more to you._

But he couldn’t, and when these two weeks were over, he didn’t know if he’d ever have a chance.


	11. For Now, You’re Here With Me

Avalia followed Ashi to her room, where the two sat with their backs against the headboard.

 _You shouldn’t be around me alone like this,_ she thought, watching the Tiefling from the corner of her eye, _what if one of these days I lose myself? I’m not just a dog, Ashi, I’m a damn wolf, and I’m scared I’ll eat you alive._

“You look troubled,” Ashi said softly.

“Err, troubled? Naw, I’m great. Haven’t gotten into a fight in ages,” Avalia laughed, but after the lie she couldn’t bring herself to look at the woman. “Are… are you okay?”

“Yes, I am just worried about you,” she frowned in concern, moving to kneel at the Dark Elf’s side. “You and Valas are terrible for pretending you are fine. It is fine to talk, you know.”

“Yeah, but I’m meant to be all tough. I’m not gonna bother you with my issues, Ashi. You’re too pretty to worry about me,” she smiled.

“Don’t be silly!” Ashi protested with a blush. “Even tough people can talk about their feelings.”

“…You’re too hard to say no to. It’s cos you’re an omega,” Avalia huffed, avoiding Ashi’s gaze. “I’m just worried I’ll hurt you, or do something bad. I completely lost it back there. I’m _dangerous,_ Ashi.”

“Dangerous?” she murmured, leaning in close to Avalia before planting a swift kiss on her cheek. She leaned back with a sweet giggle, covering her face. _I am so in love with you._

“Alright, maybe I’m a little less dangerous with a cute dragon to keep me sane,” Avalia smiled dreamily. She couldn’t help but adore Ashi, and the cheek kiss tempted her to do something more than just stare, but she didn’t know if the kiss had been romantic, and she didn’t want to mess anything up or embarrass herself.

“Awe!” Ashi said from behind her hands, turning around and flopping down on her stomach, burying her head in her pillow and clutching it in her hands.

 _I love you._ “Correction, a cute, _shy_ dragon,” she said instead.

“I’m not cute,” she giggled innocently.

Avalia ruffled the woman’s hair affectionately. “Absolutely adorable.”

“Nooo,” Ashi pushed her face into the pillow more. She could only imagine the blush on the Tiefling’s face, and the lovable smile she wore. _And I can only imagine what you feel like under my hands, or pressed against my body. I can only imagine what your lips feel like… your hips, your thighs… I want them all for myself._

Avalia laid back on the bed, smiling to herself despite her sadness. She sighed, turning onto her side to look at the woman. “I’m tired.”

“Then go to sleep,” Ashi laughed softly, lifting her head from the pillow and reaching out a hand to touch Avalia’s cheek.

“Here?”

“If you want.”

And she did, because if she couldn’t hold Ashi, she could at least be next to her. That was all she could wish for.


	12. If Nobody Loves Me Anymore

When they arrived, Wynn was half ready to throw a temper tantrum and half ready to start whining and begging Valas for help. So, as a solution, he did neither, standing in the hallway with his arms crossed and refusing to move.

“Wynn, please, I can make this better for you,” Valas tried to reason with him, but he was having none of it. He was horny, desperate, and kind of annoyed.

“You _can_ but you _won’t,”_ he pouted.

“I can help you in other ways,” the Dark Elf said slowly, reaching out a hand. Wynn hesitated, but then he paced forwards and took it. _Annoying old silly, making me do things because you’re all handsome and I want you. All your fault._

“But what other ways?” Wynn whimpered, squeezing Valas’ hand tight.

“Maybe I can help you make a nest,” he offered, “and you can scent me, and I can talk to you about whatever. I could get you some toys.”

“I don’t do any of that, though! I have sex with alphas and it makes me feel much better than toys or nests or talking. I’m not like normal omegas, I’m a _hyper,_ and I’m pretty sure that I have it _damn bad!”_ he complained, frustrated. _I just want you! Dammit, why you of everyone? Why did you have to come get me? Is this some damn game? I love you for fuck’s sake!_

Valas was silent for a moment, and even in his heat-crazed state the silence made him feel awful. _I shouldn’t have said any of that, should I? Now he’ll never even look at me again. I’m not worth it._ “We can work something out to help you.”

“Can you please just let me go back? Or can you bring someone to help me? Please, I need it,” he whined, reaching around with his other hand to grasp Valas’ shirt.

“I won’t let anybody, _especially_ not an alpha, take advantage of you. Now come on, I’m going to set you up in my room,” Valas continued to speak with absolute clarity and calmness. _My scent barely even effects you, does it?_

“Aw fuck, my drugs!” Wynn gasped.

“It’s for the best you’re away from them,” Valas hummed,

He groaned, but he didn’t respond, clinging to the back of Valas’ shirt as they entered the room.

Immediately, the smell of alpha wafted into his nose, and he completely let go of Valas. In that moment, he might as well have been high, because he lost himself, his mind clouded with need. He whined, wandering absently to the highest concentration of the scent, which was – of course – the bed.

He rolled onto it, and all over it, before digging his nose into the pillow and letting out a gentle moan-like noise. Wynn was simply overwhelmed by the scent, desperate for an alpha. “Please,” he whimpered weakly, “please Valas.”

“No, Wynn,” he came to sit on the bed, crossing his legs and watching the Wood Elf, who wanted nothing more than to climb into his lap and- _oh Valas I need you, please._

He closed his eyes and willed the world away. _Won’t you save me?_


	13. I Tell My Girl That I'ma Change My Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gore and violence warning

After spending some passionate time with Regus, Lucifer decided to take a trip down to the bar in Gore. It was at the bottom of the mountain, of course, and he got some way down the massive flight of stairs before getting bored and teleporting to the bottom, proud of himself for stomaching at least a _little_ of the trip down. He wanted to see somebody have to climb all of those steps. It’d be funny. And if somebody fell down them – that would be hilariously tragic.

Lucifer wasn’t a stranger to the bar, and some patrons welcomed him with a small cheer and a raise of their glasses. He took a seat on a stool, ordered his drink, and listened in on the room around him.

There was mostly casual chatter about recent gossip and scandals with the nobles (since Gore mostly consisted of nobles due to it being the home and pride of the Sanguis family) which he found some amusement from. Belinda’s affairs sure were happening often – he was surprised she wasn’t dead yet.

It was reasonably calm, and Lucifer was just _waiting_ for something to go horribly wrong, but he hadn’t been expecting it to involve him.

“Regus is just a fool. Wish the fucker was dead – he’s absolutely fuckin’ useless,” somebody was saying.

Before he could hear a reply, he felt a certain kind of rage build up inside of him. Not every hyper alpha was aggressive. Lucifer, though? He was the epitome of it.

He stood, turning immediately to the man who had uttered the insult, leaving his drink at the bar and standing up tall. He towered easily over the stranger, and his presence brought such a _satisfying_ sense of fear to the man that he was filled with a strange joy.

“A fool?” he grinned. “Absolutely fuckin’ useless? You have no idea what that means.”

The man opened his mouth to say something, but Lucifer grabbed his throat first, squeezing down enough to keep him quiet but not do any severe damage. _Not yet._ He pushed the man to the ground, then he summoned his angel weapon.

He wielded the greatsword like it were a part of his own arm. He looked far too thin to hold it, but he did so without struggle. It was blood red, spiked and formed as though it had been made from the jagged scales of a dragon. It was just as deadly as one, too.

Lucifer brought it down upon one of the man’s arms. The limb didn’t come clean off. The man was screaming, crying, _begging_ for him to stop and let him go. He kept saying he had a family, as though Lucifer _cared._

He cut through the arm, watching sticky blood splatter on the wooden floor from the ragged flesh and bone of both ends of the now severed appendage. The man kept screaming, screaming, _screaming._ “It won’t save you, you know. You just sound like- heh, a _fool.”_

Now people around them were screaming and shouting too, but nobody dared to step any closer. He drew in a deep breath. The scent of fear almost had a taste, and such a _beautiful_ one too. In fact, it was good enough to have some more.

“You know,” he smiled, lifting the sword and slamming it down into the man’s other arm, making quick work of it this time, “I think an alpha dying is one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen. You smell good enough to _eat.”_

The man tried to choke out a word between his sobs. Lucifer didn’t care. It was such a little comment, but it made him so very angry, and for that he had to pay no matter what.

Lucifer went for the stomach next. He _loved_ how pretty guts were, hanging out like ropes from a stomach. They made for such wonderful, fleshy nooses, if you used them right. Even if they didn’t smell all that good, it was all made up for by the sight. He had help from his dagger but otherwise used his nails alone to tear open the man’s hairy flesh. It ripped open with a strange tearing noise, and when he had sight of the organs, he enjoyed the way they continued to squirm even as the man was dying. He’d seen this many of times – the sight of organs going about their work desperately. They looked like maggots, writhing and pitiful, and he was more than happy to tear them from their host.

Lucifer cackled hysterically as he took out more, but he saw the life slipping from the man’s eyes, and he swiftly reached up. “You made it so far. But I want the last thing you see to be _me.”_

So he leaned over his face, grinned, and jabbed his thumbs into the man’s eyes.

They took a moment or two, but after the slightest _pop_ they were destroyed, mushed into some sticky substance like a pink and red egg yolk, some strange mucus perhaps. It clung to his thumbs even when he pulled them away, leaving a trail, reminding him of the saliva he’d often seen running down Regus’ lips.

_Regus._

Lucifer looked at the mess beneath him, and without another glance he disappeared from the scene.

He swiftly washed himself in Regus’ bathroom, knowing the man had business to take care of, and rested in the water for some time, until he decided it was enough, and then he sat there watching it all drain. He wasn’t sure how it all worked, but all he could think of as the red liquid flowed out was how easily he’d taken a man’s life, all over one petty sentence.

But it was for Regus.

That was all that would ever matter.


	14. He's A Clever Man, Did You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> racism

Regus could have given him _anywhere_ to go in Aldelis and he would have done so, even if that place was somewhere in the pirate lands. He just did _not_ want to go anywhere near Delia.

His hatred would seem strange to anyone who had been to Delia, but they didn’t understand what kind of place it was to him. There, Valas – a friend of his father – often was around, and his strange little team. And the worst part of all of it, even worse than going there, was that Regus had informed him that the man he would be working with was an Orc. Well, a half-Orc, but they were all the same. They were feral brutes and savages, freaks of nature, _disgusting_ creatures.

But, according to his good-for-nothing father, this man was the best choice for a bodyguard, so he supposed he had no choice.

When he arrived, he put on a small but professional smile, since Regus said his cold glare was too much. He entered the tavern, spoke to the woman called Ashi (who seemed very sweet, and he couldn’t help but be kind to her) and was given a pre-paid room, where he sat on the edge of his bed and set down his bag.

Out of paranoia, Corvus had taken one of Regus’ unenchanted daggers and then enchanted it with a spell titled ‘Orc killer of other Orcs’, which he assumed was something the savages used to win their wars. What he didn’t realise was that the enchantment left engravings on the dagger, written in Orcish, so he had to make sure his new bodyguard didn’t catch sight of it.

He spent the day in there, and when he awoke the next morning it was to a knocking at the door. Corvus jumped out of bed, catching his tail feathers and almost tripping over them. He hurried to get dressed, then, still sleepy, he yawned and called in the person at the door.

He was horrified to see that the visitor was seemingly an Orc, and a particularly handsome one at that too. His black hair was groomed nicely and he was well-dressed in brown. He was incredibly muscular and stood even taller than Corvus, who was six feet and seven inches. The scent of an alpha wafted into his nose, and he panicked for a moment, but he reminded himself he had his medication and perfume, and therefore was safe.

Naturally, he moved into his father’s natural position, tail feathers lightly fanned out on the ground and his wings arched ever so slightly.

“Hello,” the Orc smiled. _Don’t be so friendly. I know what your kind are like._ “You are King Corvus Sanguis?”

“Yes. I take it you are to be my bodyguard,” he supposed this one would be quite good for the job, despite race. He just hoped the man wouldn’t turn on him. “What is your name?”

“I am Thokk,” he replied. “Was your trip here okay?”

“Yes, apart from the unfortunate conditions of my stay here,” he cast him a gaze, then looked away, turning to stand before the window. _People always tell me this is such a ‘Sanguis thing’. I suppose our family are known for our brooding nature._ “It was fine. And is fine.”

“Oh. I am sorry to hear that. I will make sure your stay is not unfortunate in any other ways,” Thokk replied politely. _Are you faking this so you can get close to me? Mother told me never to trust your kind._

“Well we had best get started,” Corvus sighed. “My plan is to gather intel, first, so we had best begin with a popular tavern.”

“I can direct you to-”

“I know where I am going, tusker.”

The slur appeared to hurt the man a little, and Corvus – naturally – felt a little bad, but he reminded himself he shouldn’t, not after what his mother had shown him. Brutes like that didn’t deserve kindness, since they had none of their own. He couldn’t pity such graceless creatures.

After Corvus gathered his things, he slipped the dagger discreetly into his side pocket and set off with Thokk to the next town.


	15. I Don't Want Your Money

Axel had done something utterly stupid.

Completely and entirely fucking stupid.

In the heat of Smock’s- well, _heat,_ and his rut, they had both made the terrible decision of claiming. Axel could still taste the gland in his teeth, a mix of blood, seasalt, and sweetness. He could still hear the cry of pleasure that Smock released at the bite. He remembered the pure bliss spreading through his veins, replacing that sense of constant agony he felt.

When the two came down from their states, Smock had yelled at him and he had left swiftly, which led him to where he was sitting, head in his hands, over a letter.

The only thing more stressful than the current situation was receiving a letter from Regus Sanguis, and in front of him sat a letter with Regus’ signature vulture wax seal.

He’d been staring at it for a while, trying to distance himself from what happened with who was meant to be his friend, and eventually he decided to open the letter.

* * *

_To my grandson, Axel Sanguis,_

_I regret to inform you that there is a significant problem that has been brought to my attention. It is not often I enlist your help and I know you would rather not associate with our family, but it is of great importance that you assist us in this matter._

_There has been a breach of security in the palace which has unfortunately led to the theft of an extremely powerful prototype item which must be recovered immediately. I believe that you have unique skills and forces that may be able to assist me with the recovery of this item._

_I believe you have forces across Aldelis and other lands far from here that may be able to assist in locating and returning the item to my possession. I assure you that you and your forces will be rewarded handsomely for your efforts, and I would be more than happy to offer something for any friends you bring along._

_Do not discard of the item or do anything foolish. There will be great consequences._

_I await your reply,_

_Emperor Regus Sanguis._

* * *

He started at it for a few moments, before beginning to formulate a response, knowing he shouldn’t keep his grandfather waiting for long. And, most importantly, he needed time to think about this.

_He makes this sound so important… what if this is my ticket to the Sanguis family? What if this is my way to take the throne?_

Axel thought long and hard about it, and he was more than certain that he could do this. He knew Smock would help him, and he was certain he could convince the others to. He just couldn’t tell them his true motive, else they would immediately refuse, and then the plan would all have been for nothing. He didn’t want this to do this without them – without Smock.

But first, he had to fix the problem he’d created with him.

Axel decided he’d start by getting him some suppressants, then they could speak about things together in the captain’s quarters and settle it. He hated himself for making things so difficult in the first place, but he liked Smock. Maybe even _loved_ him. It was the least he could do to try.


	16. Seems Like We’ve Waited Long Enough

Avalia had caught Valas in the corner of the tavern, relaxing and watching everybody drink and chat in his disguise. She hadn’t seen him in some time, and she loved talking to her brother, so she strode towards him and leaned up against the wall next to him.

“Haven’t seen ya in ages,” she greeted him with a smile, lifting her shades and placing them atop her head to reveal her clear white eyes.

“I’ve been busy,” he sighed, but he too smiled. He looked so strange disguised as a half-Elf, but he was unmistakably her brother.

“With?” she tilted her head, raising a brow.

“…An omega in heat,” he murmured. By the look of his face, he didn’t seem all too flustered by the notion, but she was obligated as his sister to make a joke about it.

“Ooh, who’s the lucky omega? Ya been getting close?” she asked mischievously, nudging his arm gently.

“It’s not like that, Avalia,” he eyed her, disappointed, but she found the look hilarious. “He’s a sex worker, and a hyper, and I couldn’t bear see people take advantage of him like that. I’m just trying to help him cope until it passes.”

“Aw, noble Valas. I gotta admire your heart, though. Pretty sweet of you to help omegas out and shit,” she shrugged, sounding uncharacteristically sincere for a moment. “How have you been, anyway?”

“I’ve been alright,” he answered plainly, then he turned his gaze to her with a playful glint. “Ashi tells me you’ve been spending a lot of time with her.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” she laughed, suddenly feeling _very_ nervous. _Come on Avalia, you’re meant to be a bad bitch, don’t get flustered._ “If ya ask me, she’s pretty damn cute. Wish I could see a little more than just her in a dress, though~”

“Avalia!” he hissed, but she knew he wasn’t mad.

“What? Who can blame me? She’s adorable,” Avalia chuckled, glancing in her dragon’s direction. She was beautiful as ever, like she always was.

“Sure. I’m happy to see you happy,” Valas smiled kindly.

“Thanks, man. Ya got any plans?” she asked, and then she laughed, feeling terribly stupid. “Of course ya do. You’re dealing with that hyper. If ya get any time, your little sister Avalia would love to hang out sometime.”

Valas couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “You’re always welcome to spend time with me. And if you must, you can come visit me at home. Ashi can always send me messages for you.”

“Much appreciated, you big ol’ loser,” she bumped his shoulder gently. “We should definitely have a drink sometime. Ya don’t seem to be much of a drinker, so maybe a cup of tea – ya _definitely_ like those.”

“I would love to, Avalia,” he agreed warmly. “Did you hear about the news with Corvus?”

“Oh God, go on, what’s he done this time?” she grinned. Something was very entertaining about hearing about her ex-husband, even if they had been a rather… _unfortunate_ couple. They were never meant to last. They were both gay, so it would have gone wrong one way or another.

“Nothing, yet,” Valas answered, amused. “I spoke with Regus, and Corvus was posted here in an attempt to help him find a powerful item. He’s been paired up with Thokk.”

“You’re joking me,” she huffed. Corvus was extremely racist, though when she thought about it she supposed Thokk was the sweetest man around, who might even have a chance at turning Corvus around. “Keep me posted on that, I actually have some semblance of _hope_ associated with Corv, and that is rare.”

“I will,” Valas laughed, placing a hand on his little sister’s shoulder. “Anyway, Ashi has ended her shift, and it’s getting late so I’d best head back home. Good luck, Avalia.”

She winked and playfully gave him a small and harmless shove, one he was used to from her, “Yeah, yeah. Good luck to you too. You’re gonna need it.”


	17. I Might Keep It Simple

Valas had gone out.

To shop, he was pretty sure. Wynn didn’t realise exactly how much he wanted Valas until he had left. Now, he was unsure what to do with himself.

He ended up wandering around the house, his heat possessing his mind just a little less than usual now that the alpha wasn’t around – even if he was a hypo. He was agitated, and he wanted Valas in more ways than one, so he figured there was only one thing he could do.

Wynn made his way around the house, saturating as many things and rooms as he could in his strong scent, even the bathroom (and especially the towels), before he found himself staring at Valas’ wardrobe.

The temptation was strong. _Incredibly_ strong. If he’d have been in a normal state, he would have turned away. But his mind was clouded and he wanted Valas to smell nothing but _him._

Once he was done, he sat down on the bed, feeling rather proud of himself, and waited for the man to return.

Instead of Valas, however, Wynn found himself in the company of a particular fire Genasi.

Wynn got up, going to speak, but Flame cut him off. “Look, if I were here to have sex with you, we’d be getting it on right now. But I’ve come to help you get laid because Valas mentioned something to me when I saw him this morning and I figured out you were here. So listen up.”

Flame sat the two of them down, looked Wynn in the eye, and talked with incredible determination. “'Okay, so you gotta be sort of touchy but like in a gentle way, like on the arm or some shit, and then like touch neck or thighs, then just sit on his lap and get him really flustered. So that praise- boy, go for it. And you fuckin’ wiggle a little bit – don’t make it obvious – and then attack that neck, and boom, you got him.”

Wynn sat for a moment, taking in what he’d just been told, then he raised a brow. “How the fuck do you know all of this?”

“Trail and error, baby,” he replied with a chuckle, “and money.”

The two exchanged some idle chat for a while before Flame got up. “Well, he’ll be arriving soon, I reckon. Tell me how it goes, and treat Valas well, and don’t rush it. Rootin’ for ya.”

Wynn watched him go, then laid back, a moment of questionable clarity crossing him. _So I have two weeks to romance and seduce Valas._

_Thank you Flame. I’ll keep you posted._


	18. Asked Your Best Friend To Send It

Soren was both relieved and fearful when his father left for Delia. On one hand, he was safe now, but on the other, his father consumed the majority of his life so now he had near enough nothing.

With a lack of money, since he was strictly forbidden by his father from accessing anything apart from what he was given, he figured it’d be best for him to return to his more than questionable job.

He was sitting at his desk, contemplating his choices, when there was a knock at his door.

Immediately, Soren panicked, tensing and putting on a coat to try hide his unnaturally thin frame. He pulled down his sleeves, trying to hide his bony and frail wrists, and he cleared his throat to call out a ‘come in’ to whoever it was.

When the stranger from the waiting room entered, he felt his heartbeat skyrocket in speed, and he felt sick, feeling nothing short of horrified, even if he’d been wishing to see the stranger again sometime. Soren backed against his bed, took off his coat because he was sweating profusely, and he started to hyperventilate, his heart pounding hard enough he thought he might be having a heart attack. He didn’t care whether his fragile frame was on show: all he wanted was to get through whatever was happening.

The stranger was staring at him – or at least in his direction – and he felt his hands shaking harder than they had been before when it dawned on him that he was being seen in this kind of state yet again. He felt ashamed of himself, so deeply ashamed, and this time even more than before because he’d revealed his figure. If Corvus found out what he’d done, he’d have Hell to pay.

The man didn’t come to comfort him. He didn’t look concerned at all. _I should have expected this, I guess._

The man wandered around the room, looking at different objects, and he came across something on Soren’s shelf that was apparently of certain interest to him. “What does this do?”

Soren went to speak, but all he made was an attempt at a noise and then a harsh gasp. The stranger turned his head at this, seemingly taking notice of his condition as though he hadn’t noticed before. The man came to sit on the bed, facing Soren but saying nothing, seemingly waiting.

When Soren calmed – though it took quite a long time – he pulled his knees tighter to his chest and wiped away his tears. His heart was still beating rapidly, but his panic had died down, and he was able to breathe once again. There was a deep feeling of rage in him at this stranger, because he’d sat by and done _nothing,_ but he had a feeling he simply didn’t know what to do, so he couldn’t act on any of his anger.

“Are you prone to panic attacks around strangers?” the man asked plainly.

“I’m prone to panic attacks fullstop,” he retorted. “W-well, I guess we shouldn’t be strangers after that. Who are you?”

“I am Michael, the Warrior Archangel,” the man replied, his voice slightly more gentle than before. _He must have realised it was putting me on edge… I guess the Warrior Archangel thing explains why he’s so bad at the emotional stuff._

“Oh. Well it’s nice to meet you, Michael,” he felt he should bow, but there was no point, and he wasn’t exactly in a position to do so. “I’m Soren. P-Prince Soren.”

“My God, Bahamut, has sent me here to serve as your protector. I do not know the reason for this, but my duty is my duty. I serve you,” he sounded slightly bitter when he spoke about Bahamut, and his duty, and Soren felt awful.

“No, nonono- I don’t want you to serve me. That’s not fair – you deserve more freedom than that,” Soren lurched forwards, reaching to grab Michael’s shoulder, but the man swiftly turned and clutched the Prince’s wrist. His fingers easily wrapped around the thin limb. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. I am trained to have such reflexes. You may…” Michael paused, clearly thinking, “…touch me, if you so desire.”

“Oh! Uh, it’s fine, I can go without. But really, I want to make sure you feel as free as possible if you’re really to be here – we have all sorts of places in the palace, including several training or exercise rooms. We have training grounds too, some inside and some outside. W-what I’m saying is, there’s so much to do here so please do as you wish. I don’t want you to feel tied down,” Soren explained, wishing he hadn’t been so ill-informed.

Michael simply looked at him, then he cast his gaze away with a hum. “It is… much appreciated.”

Soren stared at him. _You seem so lonely._

He shuffled forwards, coming to sit beside the Archangel. “Hey, you should tell me about what you do up there!”

Michael didn’t smile, but it was better than nothing.


	19. She Knows I'm Never Gonna Change

When Regus came back to the room, he seemed agitated, and Lucifer couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“What did he do?” he asked lowly, regarding Lucifer with a strange expression.

“He was talking shit about you,” he answered, trying to keep himself lax, though he felt he’d done something wrong.

“Lucifer…” Regus murmured, approaching him and cupping his face. “I can handle a few badmouthers.”

“But-” he reached to grab the Emperor’s hands, squeezing them tight and looking him with both sincerity and intensity. “But what he said was _wrong,_ it was cruel! I couldn’t let him live!”

Regus was silent for a moment, but he let out a sigh and leaned forward to press his head against the former Archangel’s. Lucifer looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what they were showing, but he always seemed to unreadable.

“It can’t be undone, but… I appreciate your thought, and I’m not mad at you,” he leaned in to give Lucifer a soft and tender kiss, which he more than gladly returned. The two stayed there for some time, before Regus pulled away and slid into the taller man’s lap. “Really, it’s fine. Don’t worry over it.”

Lucifer smiled, going in to kiss the Emperor’s neck. He growled possessively, ghosting his large fangs over Regus’ neck, where an omega’s main gland would be. There was a slightly metallic taste there – which he figured was from one of those nice perfumes – and he was extremely tempted to bite down, but as per usual Regus’ fingers reached down to push him away very gently.

“Why not?” he whined, running his fingers along the spot.

“I am the Emperor,” Regus chuckled warmly. “We’re not even married, Lucifer. Technically, we aren’t officially even together.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lucifer groaned, moving to nibble at his neck, careful not to break the skin.

“Maybe someday, but not today, Lucifer,” he moved down to kiss his head, then cleared his throat, moving away. “I need to use the bathroom – excuse me for a moment.”

Lucifer watched as Regus abruptly gathered himself and strode for his bathroom, completely silent apart from his clear steps. Lucifer stood, and made his way to the jewellery box.


	20. I Bet He Works For The Government

Corvus was frustrated. Due to the size of the half-Orc, he was unable to ride a horse, so they had to travel on foot. It was yet another thing to hate them for.

After some time of walking, the strong metal under his feet – some sort of shoe for his birdlike feet, so he didn’t step on anything sharp – started to bring him great pain, and he found himself getting extremely agitated. He ended up dragging his claws across a tree, agitated, and he let out a loud huff.

“What is wrong?” Thokk asked softly, approaching. _You’d best stay away. These claws aren’t made to be used on trees._

“Damn foot-guards!” he hissed, flapping his wings to release his anger. “Why should you care?”

“I am your bodyguard, and I am another person, so I feel…” he seemed to think for a moment, “you call it ‘empathy’, yes?”

“Your kind aren’t supposed to be capable of empathy,” he snapped. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I am your bodyguard, it would be much appreciated if you were not acting unkindly, thank you,” Thokk suddenly responded, though there was none of the aggression he expected in his voice.

“But your kind are filthy brutes and savages,” Corvus turned to face the man, clear distrust in his eyes.

But Thokk smiled softly, with no malice. “That is an unfair judgment. While my community knows the way of our traditional fighting, we also prefer not to and more community based then anything. Many orcs like that do not know the traditional way. And I bathe twice a day in the springs near my tribe.”

Corvus was lost for words. _But…_ “But that’s not what I’ve been told. O-or shown, mother told me everything.”

“You can see for yourself, though my tribe do have Kenkus as well, because many migrating parents get die because of the beasts and we normally take in orphaned children,” Thokk offered, taking a step closer. Corvus was too shocked to feel any kind of aggression. “Perhaps you saw a tribe at war! They normally very hostile and cut off hair.”

“V-very well then, I will come see your tribe, but if it is a trap I must warn you I cannot be killed,” he murmured, and then he took a moment to consider what his mother had told him. “About the tribes at war… well yes, mother showed me that, but she used her magic to show me other things too. Everybody was fighting with one another, being so disrespectful, killing children, doing terrible things. they looked so uncivilised...”

Thokk grimaced, letting out some words in what he assumed was Orcish. “That is… not a nice sight. Tribes are not to fight each other. Maybe it is one who were affected by some magic disease, I'm sorry you had to see that...”

Corvus couldn’t help but feel a little bad for his aggression. _So it turns out this half-Orc is… not at all bad. I’ve been thinking of them wrong this whole time… Well, maybe mother is right and he is simply an exception. I’m sure his tribe is full of savages! Without any notice beforehand, they will have no idea to hide their nature._

_But… what if he’s right? What if mother…_

_She wouldn’t lie to me._

Corvus and Thokk took a break to let their feet rest. They spoke casually, but the King was unable to think about anything other than what lay ahead, and what he thought he knew.


	21. Beautiful Sky of Blue In The Morning

“Yer fuckin’ jokin’ me,” Fel cackled, watching the one tiny crack in the ceiling across from him trickle sand over the floor. He’d been telling the builders they should reinforce it, but a recent tunnel collapse was taking up all their work.

“Naw,” a friend, Oloti, answered with a chuckle. “Alces is really here. He’s askin’ for ya.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’-” he cut himself off, climbing out of bed and adjusting his clothes. His flipflops were still a little sandy from their last outing, but he didn’t care enough to change them. His brother had travelled to this part of the desert to see him. That probably meant there was something serious to be said.

Fel paced back and forth for a moment, not quite ready to hear whatever new problem there was, but he accepted he should go ahead and get it over and done with.

When he entered the room, he was immediately wrapped up in a big hug from the buff man. _Dammit Alces, your hugs never get looser, do they?_ He coughed to imply it was too tight, and his brother let go of him, rolling his eyes. “C’mon Fel, you should be used to it by now.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he chuckled, punching Alces’ arm. “What’re ya doin’ here anyway? Daddy sent you?”

“Actually, yeah. Big man’s gone and lost some real important thing. Sent to me sayin’ it’s urgent we get it back, so if ya see any sort’a black circlet with this er… think it’s a pretty gold stone, then ya take ‘em down an’ send for me or Regus,” he instructed.

“Damn, ya really threw a lot at me,” Fel laughed, crossing his arms and humming thoughtfully. “Aight. That all, or ya wanna catch up?”

“Of course I wanna catch up. Yer my little brother,” Alces smiled warmly, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. “I missed ya.”

“Fuck, ya’ve gone soft. Alright, come on, everyone else fuck off. You too, Oloti,” Fel pointed at the Yuan-Ti, who gave him a toothy grin before heading off. Fel brought Alces through to the currently empty canteen. It wasn’t time for food in his wing, so nobody was around.

“Ya got, err…” Alces crossed his arms on the table as he took a seat, making some chestward gesture.

“…Yer jokin’! I don’t trust these docs or surgeons with somethin’ like that. I’d probably end up fuckin’ dead. If not jealous, probably disfigured,” he huffed, his disappointment clear. He desperately wanted to undergo the procedure, but contrary to his family’s belief he did _not_ want to die, and his anxiety absolutely refused to allow him within a few feet of the doctors and surgeons in the wing, or _any_ wing. He was also afraid the ceiling would trickle sand into any incisions, which would suck. Living under the sand _sucked._

“Right, that’s fair,” Alces frowned. “Once this war thing with you and yer sand weirdos, I’m takin’ you back to Gore to get ya sorted, ‘cos this must suck for ya.”

“Believe me, it does. I mean, ya know anyway from experience,” Fel shrugged. He was eager to change the subject, however. It made him awfully self-conscious, and jealous of his big brother. “Anyway, how’s Angel?”

“Bein’ a little shit, as per usual. Ya got anywhere past just flirtin’?” Alces smiled, his eyes soft. _We always have this conversation, and nothing changes._

“Mate, I never get past the flirting. I’m too fuckin’ scared,” he grinned, though it did make him the tiniest bit sad. He did _want_ love, he just wasn’t very good at relationships. The ones he’d entered had been so one-sided and dissatisfactory. Apart from the sex, he supposed, but he wanted more than that in a relationship, because all he ever felt he was doing was pleasuring others and never getting any of it for himself, whether it was emotional or physical.

“Yer gonna get there someday,” the cowboy offered sincerely, reaching to grab Fel’s hands. He had to admit, it was pretty comforting. Alces was great at that kind of thing. “There’s actually somethin’ being organised for a month or so’s time, so if there’s a ceasefire, or if this shit actually ends, then maybe ya can meet someone there.”

“We’ll see,” he smiled, but it only lasted for a moment. “Anyway, how’s that sex life of yours?”

Alces almost choked on his breath, but he regained himself. He protested, but as always, he answered anyway. Fel couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing his brother happy meant more than any kind of bad situation going on in Aldelis.


	22. I Don't Want Your Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: non-detailed scene in which character self-harms via cutting after he leaves the cabin

Upon docking, Axel had gone on a sort of mission for Smock. He’d gone down into the back streets and got in with a shady dealer he had ties with and he’d acquired the suppressants that were listed on a piece of paper Smock had put in his drawers. There were two different injections he used alongside some perfume, all of which he’d easily paid for and hidden away for his trip back to the ship, where Smock was waiting in the captain’s quarters. He was unaware that Axel was bringing these items for him, so he hoped it might make him feel better about everything between them.

Axel knocked on the door sheepishly, and when he announced it was him and he had suppressants the omega immediately let him in.

Smock came forth to retrieve the items, but Axel held them above his head. “We need to talk about what happened.”

“Nothing happened,” the pirate hissed. “We don’t need to talk about anything.”

“You can’t just pretend like that,” Axel dodged Smock’s attempt to grab the suppressants. “You know what happened and we can’t just ignore it.”

“Yes we can!” the other argued. “Just give me them!”

“Not until you talk to me!” Axel frowned, but Smock tackled him to the ground and wrestles the suppressants from his grip.

“We’re not talking,” he snapped. Axel reached up, touching the man’s face.

“Please,” he whispered. For a moment, Smock’s face softened, but he swiftly returned to agitation, wrenching himself away and running back to his bed.

Axel stared after him for a moment, but decided he’d be getting nowhere like this, so he turned away and straightened his clothes. “You can’t run from this forever.”

He left without another word, returning to his room since he was sensitive to light and didn’t have his sunglasses.

The first thing he did when he got back was punch his pillow. He sat down against the wooden wall and started to cry. As much as he hated to do so when there was risk of someone seeing him, he couldn’t stop himself.

He took off his overcoat, then the shirt beneath that, leaving him in just a vest, and he took his dagger. _I need this. I need to control this. I need to turn this emotional pain…_

Axel drew it across his wrist, not enough to kill him but enough to really hurt. _Into something else._

He did it again, and again, and again, until his arms were soaked crimson and the flowers scattered upon his skin were dappled with blood. His entire arm burned like Hell, but he knew that he _deserved_ it for what he’d done to Smock, and it made him feel a little lighter, as though he’d been punished for his wrongs and was ready to start anew, even if it was a small redemption. Axel calmed his breathing and stared at the wounds for a while before reaching into his small dresser and retrieving his bandages, using them to cover up his injured arms.

Axel fell silent, laying down in his bed as he waited for the pain to subside. _I bet Smock wouldn’t even care if he saw me like this._

_I’m nothing, and he’s everything._


	23. For Someone Else To Make Us Feel Complete

Avalia had taken Ashi out on a date.

She hadn’t specifically called it a _date,_ but that’s what it was, and Ashi seemed to be pretty happy with it all. They’d gone to a fancy restaurant in a nearby city where there was wonderful music being played. Avalia had booked a room in the city’s best tavern for afterwards.

The two were sitting at their table, drinking wine after finishing their dinner, until Ashi turned and saw the couples getting up to dance to the current song. She stood with a bright smile, whisked Avalia to her feet, and pulled her into the clear space, where the two joined hands and started to move to the music, syncing up with the other couples too.

Avalia kept her eyes trained pretty much solely on Ashi. She didn’t have to focus on her dancing – it was a part of the Drow society she was raised in as well as being a hobby – so it was easy to look at her dragon, watching her soft face light up with joy and excitement. Avalia wanted to lean in and kiss her, but she didn’t want to have that moment in front of everyone else.

Instead, she led Ashi in the dance, taking the position her alpha should, watching out for any wandering eyes but always making sure she was happy. _Ashi… there’s so much I want to say to you._

“How was your dinner?” Avalia asked softly, holding tightly to Ashi’s hands.

“Wonderful, thank you so much. You didn’t have to pay, though,” the Tiefling smiled.

“Of course I did,” she chuckled, her eyes flickering to Ashi’s lips and then back. “I’m more than happy to.”

“You’re too sweet,” she giggled.

 _“You’re_ too sweet. And,” Avalia smirked, just slightly baring her fangs, “you’re damn pretty.”

Ashi’s cheeks darkened in a blush. _What a beautiful sight._

The two danced on for the rest of the night until Ashi grew tired. Avalia swayed them both away from the dancers and squeezed the Tiefling’s hands. “Wanna head back?”

“Yes,” Ashi nodded, allowing the alpha to guide her from the restaurant.

Out on the street it was dark, the soft glow of lanterns and torchlight offering enough illumination for them to see. After some time walking and talking, the two decided to take an alleyway route to skip a longer path, and Avalia lost herself.

She pinned Ashi against the stone wall of whatever home they were passing next to, gentle in case the Tiefling got hurt, and she leaned in to connect lips to the woman’s neck. Ashi whimpered softly, tilting her head back in invitation. Avalia left no spot untouched, growling quietly, feeling _very_ possessive all of a sudden. She placed dark marks upon her dragon’s skin, but had to stop when they heard footsteps nearby.

Avalia looked Ashi in the eye. “Uh… sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she smiled, sneaking in a swift peck upon the Dark Elf’s cheek before the two continued on their path, pressed close together.

That night, they didn’t do much other than hold each other in bed before they fell asleep. Avalia wished there could have been more, but she was happy with what she had. If nothing else, at least she had Ashi.


	24. Wait For Them Here In My Arms As I Shake

“You like this garden, don’t you?”

Keaberos always stumbled across the Archangel in the morning, so often that he’d become concerned if he wasn’t there. They spent time together outside of their mornings in the garden, but Kea had decided the mornings were his favourite. Raphael looked gorgeous soaked in the half-gold light of the sunrise. It decorated his hair and figure like he was a relic, treasured and outshining everyone with his glory.

“O-oh, yes!” Raphael smiled, turning around to beam at Keaberos, reaching out to offer him yet another flower from Heaven. He loved the flowers that were brought to him. They were always so beautiful and otherworldly. Some glowed and others had petals that felt like spider silk. Some smelled so beautifully of a scent that could only be described as that of etherealness that you could sit in their presence for weeks. This one was gold, shimmering like metal but very much a flower. It looked as though he was weaving the precious metal through his fingers, watching it twist like waves upon the open sea, but he was gentle as to not tear the petals or the leaves.

“This is beautiful,” Keaberos smiled, taking the flower from its pot and making a space at the front of the garden for it. Once it was in the ground, he lowered his hands to the ground and covered it once again in grass, using the dirt to refill the pot for later use. “Thank you. Goodness, I have a beautiful flower I’ve been meaning to get for you. It doesn’t grow here so I would have to travel to Gore, though it would be… a little dangerous, I suppose.”

“Well don’t put yourself in danger!” Raphael swiftly came to look him in the eye, very serious as he spoke. “I might be the Archangel of healing but I don’t want you to be coming back covered in wounds and burns and bruises!”

“Don’t worry,” Keaberos laughed, taking the other’s hands. “I know what I’m doing. They’re the most gorgeous flowers. So gorgeous that it’s said the Emperor himself favours them, which is why they’re found in Gore, where the palace is,” he looked over Raphael’s face, watching a soft red blush spread across his skin, “and they have petals that shimmer and change like the night sky. The petals capture the sky the moment they bloom, which is any time during the night, so no two flowers are the same. They’re simply stunning, and I think,” Keaberos brought one hand away from the Archangel’s to touch his jaw, leaning in closer to him, “that you would love them,” and he met Raphael’s lips with his own, finally getting to feel what he’d been dreaming of.

The man’s lips were so soft and so sweet, with a quality so pure that it made his very soul feel renewed. Raphael’s reciprocation of the gesture made his heart flutter in a million ways and he moved to pull the man in close. _After all of our meetings, I finally get to feel you. You truly are an angel in every way._

“Kea…” the man murmured as they parted, looking innocently into his eyes. He smiled very gently, barely able to believe this was real, that he was able to share such a moment with someone so perfect.

“Was that okay?” he asked, rolling his thumb over Raphael’s cheek.

“Y-yeah,” Raphael replied, his eyes full of wonder. “You’re so… u-um…”

Keaberos chuckled warmly, placing a light kiss on the man’s nose. “Go on, sunshine.”

“Um!” he went even redder, a radiant smile spreading across his lips. “Y-you’re really handsome!”

“Oh, darling, thank you” he beamed, kissing Raphael once again. _I cannot wait to show you those flowers._

_You deserve such beautiful things, my sunshine._


	25. To Find Out What You're Here For

When Valas arrived back home, the scent must have hit him immediately because he paused for a moment, blinking and clutching his bag. Wynn watched him, worried he was going to burst out in anger, but instead he pulled himself back together and set down his bags.

“This is… going to take forever to get out,” Valas sighed, leaning in to smell the hyper omega’s scent on the couch. He turned to the Wood Elf with soft eyes. “I’m not going to take advantage of you during your heat.”

“But it’s _not_ taking advantage!” he insisted with a whine, striding towards the alpha, who he promptly pressed his nose to. “Even when I’m _not_ in a heat I fantasise about you, because you’re _Valas_ and I like you for being Valas.”

“Wynn…” the man breathed, reaching to grab his wandering hands. “I… give me a moment, I need to get the shopping in.”

He backed off, whimpering and curling up on the couch, knowing it was pitiful but simply not caring. When Valas returned, he took a seat beside Wynn’s curled up form, leaning back and taking a deep breath. “I… can finger you, if you like.”

“Really?” he immediately perked up, leaning over to gently touch Valas’ arm.

“Yes,” he answered, eyes flickering to Wynn’s face. _I think this is the right time to try some of that out… thanks, Flame._

The hand on Valas’ arm drifted up to his neck, tracing his Adam’s apple lightly. The Dark Elf looked a little confused, but there was a hint of deep purple spreading across his cheeks. Wynn climbed into the man’s lap. _Attack that neck… I hope he didn’t mean choking, because I don’t think I could ever hurt Valas._ As much as his brain was begging him to continue, he paused and looked sincerely into Valas’ eyes. With any other person he would have gone on, because he knew they paid for him to accompany them for a reason, but Valas was the only person left who he truly loved, and he wanted to make sure without a shadow of a doubt that he was okay. “Are you sure you want to do this? If not, it’s okay, I promise.”

“It’s alright,” Valas offered a small smile, and Wynn returned it, leaning in to kiss the man’s neck softly, making sure each one felt like the touch of an angel upon his skin.

After he was confident Valas was feeling nice, Wynn gave one final kiss and stepped back to remove his clothes, deciding that for Valas he didn’t need to do anything extravagant. He didn’t want to treat him like a customer, because he treasured Valas above anyone else.

Sweeping his hair behind his ears, he climbed back atop the man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and looking him in the eyes once more. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” he confirmed, and the two shared a sweet look as Valas slipped a hand down, saturating it in slick before pressing to fingers inside of him. Wynn huffed lightly, staying like that for a few moments before rolling his hips encouragingly.

They kept on like that, Wynn moving against the fingers as they flexed and thrust, until finally his moans came to a climax and he gasped Valas’ name into his shoulder, clinging to him and slowly riding out his orgasm.

When he was done, he slumped against Valas, panting and drawing in his scent. “Thanks.”

“It’s alright,” Valas said in return, his voice gentle.

Wynn closed his eyes, humming with a sudden sleepiness. He let out a soft murmur, nuzzling into Valas. “I love you.”


	26. Same Old Shit

With the ring upon his finger, Lucifer decided to attend Regus’ meeting. He sat back for the most of it, listening to everyone talk business, but when he could he would steal a glance at Regus, taking in everything upon the man that had a red hue.

He wore a lot of enchanted jewellery and clothes, it turned out, because his tie was enchanted, and there were a collection of enchanted rings on his fingers. His necklace had some magic in it too, it appeared, and so did his shoes. What Regus could possibly have enchanted damn _shoes_ with was beyond him, but he had to take them into consideration anyway.

Being an Archangel, he was infused with his own power, so he would do a bit of casual magic every so often to figure out what each item was, until he found the exact one he was looking for.

On Regus’ left middle finger was a simple gold ring. It didn’t look too tight on his finger at all, so he could slip it off nice and easy, but he didn’t. _Not yet._ When he looked into it, he found out it was a ring that was able to obscure Regus’ truths and lies, making it unable to detect whether what he was saying was fake. Lucifer didn’t have to look any further.

He excused himself from the meeting, saying something urgent had come up, and he left to go back to the bedroom. A part of him was angry that Regus would use something so insincere, especially when it could affect Luce, but the other was absolutely thrilled by the idea that Regus, the Emperor, the man who insisted so strongly that he was beyond any doubt an alpha, was actually an omega.

When Lucifer got back to the room, he closed the door and immediately took off the ring, knowing that seeing the sheets glow red wasn’t going to help the mood, and he started to undress, starting with his trousers. With a hiss, he got onto the bed, sitting facing Regus’ pillow and letting himself fade into his imagination.

Strong, at the forefront of his mind, was the idea of claiming Regus. _He’s my omega. He’s gonna be my omega. I’ll make fuckin’ sure of it. I bet he’s real submissive under all that pride._ And then he was thinking about Regus, slick between his legs, mewling and whimpering, calling him alpha and rocking beneath him as he fucked him.

Lucifer, as he rather aggressively stroked his dick, thought of taking prideful Regus and making him swallow his words, turning his dominance to nothing more but a whining mess. He knew now that it was so very possible. He thought of getting his omega pregnant, of Regus begging for him to cum inside.

As he waded through so many of his fantasies, he finally let go of himself and came, making sure that Regus’ pillow wasn’t as clean as it had been before.

After coming back to his senses after a rather vigorous masturbation session, Lucifer grinned, looking at the pillow and humming. _You’re mine, Emperor Regus Sanguis._


	27. She May Contain The Urge To Run Away

“Ever since I was little, there had been something horribly, terribly wrong. My parents would wonder how such a small thing could be so _broken._ It’s funny, really. You’d look at me now and not even once would you think ‘that’s a feral alpha’. What a funny name, don’t you think?

Maybe it’s because there’s so few of us around. I heard that our population makes up even less than the rarest species of frogs, because we’re a rare mutation caused by two hyper alpha parents. That’s a very good thing, though, that we’re so rare. Just look at what we can do with just our nails, our _claws._

You people have so many different explanations for us. Cursed by the Gods, descendants of the chained God, blood of the wolves… you’re all so _silly._ You don’t understand it at all, but I suppose since I’m the only one in Terran, I shouldn’t expect anyone to. I thought it to be obvious, though. It’s as simple as the fact our instincts are uncontrollable. People think hyper alphas are aggressive, but ferals can’t control themselves at all. The scent of an omega will drive me into a deep hunger, did you know?

Those are two things that run us ferals. Hunger and rage. That’s it. When our instincts kick in, we feel one of them and we feel it to the extreme. When I smelled you, it was hunger. That should be easy for you to understand, considering you’re laying there half-eaten. I’m surprised you’re still clinging to your life, but it gives me a wonderful opportunity to explain myself, since you loved to scream ‘why?’ over and over again whilst I was in that state.

It’s not just smells that send us crazy. All of our senses are incredibly intense, so the taste of blood, of skin, can drive me into that hunger. Violence sends me into a rage, which ends up with hunger as soon as I sink my teeth into their flesh. And stress makes me so hungry I could eat anything.

You know, when I was younger I was stressed out a lot. My parents didn’t know how to handle my instincts, and neither did I, so they just didn’t. That made me feel real awful, and like I said, it makes me _so_ hungry. So you know what I did?

I dug my claws into my thigh and I ripped it clean off. That’s right, with just my fingers. You all underestimate the strength of ferals. I took my leg off and then I started to eat until I came down from my feral state, and I was terrified of what I’d done. There was blood everywhere, and I was in so much pain. My parents threw me out almost immediately after finding me, and I was very lucky that a group of adventurers stumbled across me. They took me to town and I got treated and I got my prosthetic leg made by a kind old man who took me in.

I left before something happened and I ended up hurting him, and instead I became an entertainer. I was born with strange magic thanks to my family, and I thought it best that I use it to make myself money, so I began to perform magic shows, with songs and animals, and I’d often charm people so much that they’d seek me out afterwards.

One of them I got into bed with, but just being around her was making me twitch like crazy. I slipped so fast into a craze that I ended up clawing her chest, so deeply that she bled out. And I was so _hungry,_ so I ate her, just like I ate my leg.

It’s so funny, that I have had a life like this yet I still crave love. Do you think I’ll ever get there, my friend?”

Cast in shadow, the speaker looked down from their chair to the top half of the severed body, only to see that the woman had finally died. With a sigh of disappointment, they stood, but the air reeked so strongly of blood that their hands went cold. Their back, covered in black fur, tensed, hairs standing on end, and like fate they dropped to their knees, reaching down clawed hands to tear into the corpse, and then digging in fangs deep.


	28. And I Know You Know I Know

They’d changed courses soon after their discussion, with Corvus making an effort not to be so cold. He still couldn’t stop his thoughts from offering insults, but it had started to give some… other rather sinful ideas.

The King was sitting beside the campfire. He’d been unable to sleep, so he’d come out and lit the fire again, staring into the dancing flames in silence. The forest sounded peaceful. Leaves rustled gently and the calls of nocturnal birds would flow through the cold air every now and then, bringing life to the otherwise quiet night. The fire crackled as it burned, giving him his own special dance, one nobody else would ever see. He thought it appropriate for a King, but he wasn’t sure he deserved it.

Corvus wrapped his wings around himself, his tail feathers tight instead of fanned out like they usually were. He zoned out, the world around him becoming a blur, feeling at peace for once.

Until a blunt force struck his head, and everything went dark.

When Corvus’ consciousness returned to him, he was unable to move his limbs. His wings were bound and he was laying down on a cold surface. His mouth was covered, so he didn’t bother trying to scream or shout. There was a distinct stench of blood and an even stronger scent of pure _alpha,_ and Corvus’ terror spiked. This was the very situation his parents had warned him against, the very thing he tried desperately to avoid, the spot he’d put others in in order to prove his own power and dominance. All of a sudden it hit Corvus how terrible it felt to be in that position. He felt all the fear and hopelessness and vulnerability, and in recognition as well as understanding of his actions he began to cry.

He curled up best he could in his restraints, trying to hide his face, wishing for once that he could instead be in Thokk’s company. He wondered what the half-Orc was doing now. Was he searching vigorously for him? Was he on his way? Was he going to report back to Valas or Regus? Was he going home, glad to be rid of Corvus?

Thinking about it only brought him more tears, so he didn’t linger on it.

Some time after he stopped crying, the red blur around him became more focused, and he felt sick. He’d never seen so much death in his life. Severed body parts surrounded him, some looking fresher than others and some decayed intensely. Blood, red, brown. and black, covered the walls and floor, and every other surface in what appeared to be a bedroom. Everything was covered in deep, inhuman scratches and rips, even the bedsheets. Doglike teeth and black fur littered the ground. His heart was going crazy, and he felt more in danger than he ever had before.

Corvus knew he couldn’t die, but he was terrified that his fate may be worse.


	29. I've Come to Burn Your Kingdom Down

In the morning, Axel decided to go see Smock to check up on him and see if there was any chance at all for reconciliation.

He spoke to nobody on his way to the captain’s quarters. He hadn’t slept at all that night, which was nothing strange for him, and he wasn’t in a mood to be sociable. Feelings aside, he was also aching with pain, which was bound to be cause to avoid others. Ophelia would know immediately that something was wrong and he didn’t want any of her concern.

At the door, he stood and gathered his courage before knocking boldly, calling to the man within by his name. There was no response, not even a sound of movement. No scuffle or murmur, _nothing._

Assuming the pirate was asleep, Axel gently pushed open the door. Waking him would surely not have any benefit considering the situation they were in. But when he walked in, there was nobody in the bed. Nobody sat at the desk or stood near the wardrobe or near the rear window.

Panic immediately set in, because he was more than aware that Smock wouldn’t leave the room under any normal circumstances whilst he was in his current condition. He barely kept control of his breathing. It was an overreaction, there was no doubt about it, amplified by yesterday’s struggle to an unbearable extent.

“Good morning, Axel,” Ophelia smiled gently, her radiance making him feel just the slightest bit better.

“Jüdischer, Ophelia,” he addressed them warmly, “Where are the others?”

Axel left the room and returned to his own only to grab a pair of sunglasses, then he swiftly made his way upstairs onto the deck. Only Jüdischer and Ophelia were around by the looks of it. _So he’s with the others… they must have gone out._

“Jüdischer, Ophelia,” he addressed them warmly, “Where are the others?”

“Good morning, Axel,” Ophelia smiled gently, her radiance making him feel just the slightest bit better. “They went out to the town, probably the tavern knowing that lot! It was nice to see Smock. He seemed to be a bit hazy, though…”

He nodded, turning away without thanking her, very unusual for him. Ophelia immediately caught on and reached out to grab his shoulder. Axel froze where he stood.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly. He hated the concerned look on her face.

“Just worried,” he answered dejectedly, much to the Sea Elf’s dismay. She didn’t pry any further, letting Axel go.

He felt bad for giving her such a cold shoulder, but there was nothing to be done about it at that point. He’d apologise later, when he felt less like killing somebody.

The noise of the town only worsened that urge. He could almost hear Odogaron’s voice in the back of his mind, encouraging him to let loose and do some damage, but he pushed it away. Following what Odogaron suggested almost always resulted in something awful happening, and on top of that murder held a burden that only the sickest of individuals could carry effortlessly.

When the panicked scent of his omega – no, _Smock_ – hit Axel’s nose, however, it made him feel very, _very_ sick. It overwhelmed him, drowning out any former feeling of sorrow and instead filling him with rage. He followed it to a noisy tavern on the main street. In the day, places like that were a hotspot for travellers, much different to the night when all the drunkards and druggies would come out to play. Axel lingered at the door for a few moments, trying to pick up on any sort of conflict going on inside.

Vaguely he could hear what seemed to be insults being thrown to someone who was meeting them with equally snarky remarks. He recognised the latter’s voice easily, but the first was completely unfamiliar. The stranger was hissing out all kinds of derogatory names and threats, each one meant for an omega, and some specifically about an omega who was claimed. Axel had no doubt that Smock was the target after that.

He swallowed his anger for just a moment, composing himself. He shifted his form and strode into the tavern casually, his plan to gain no attention a success. Axel examined the different people in the tavern, taking note of anyone who could be a threat if he messed with someone, and then rest his eye on the scene to his side

Smock was pinned against the wall by a slightly bigger man, who he assumed – by what he’d heard – to be an alpha. The man was still going on at him, and the spiking pheromones made it clear Smock was not having a good time, though he still kept at it with his venomous remarks. Axel didn’t hesitate to charge in, handing Smock his sunglasses. The pirate was clearly not entirely with it. His eyes were glossed over.

_Dumbass is high on something…_

Axel, though shorter than the man, easily took a hold of his collar and swung him to the floor. Now that it was impossible to avoid everyone’s eyes, he shifted back to his normal appearance, allowing him to bare his long fangs threateningly. A rumbling growl left his throat. The man returned it, kicking Axel away and clambering to his feet.

“So you thought it was a good idea to threaten an omega, and a stranger?” Axel snarled, swiping his clawed hands at the other. One hit him straight in the face, drawing blood. The other managed only to rip through his clothes. Now angrier than before, the stranger caught the hands on their way back and used his grip to slam Axel into the ground, straddling him and pressing hands down on his throat.

There were sounds of yelling from within the tavern now. Someone was shouting for them to stop before someone got hurt or worse, and others were shouting for help, but nobody dared intervene. Fighting alphas were dangerous to everyone when they got aggressive, and Axel was a hyper.

His breath was slipping from his throat swiftly and he started to cough, dragging his nails down the other’s arms in an attempt to free himself, but it was futile and he slipped from consciousness.

When he awoke, it must have been only a couple minutes later. The man was still nearby, people holding him back and yelling at him. Smock was at Axel’s side, clutching one of his bloodied hands and examining his throat.

Axel jumped up on wobbly feet, not bothering to respond to anyone’s exclamations of shock and fear, and unsteadily staggered towards the man. He caught him by surprise, throwing a notably pale fist straight into his temple. The stranger fell back into the arms of the people that had been holding him back.

Axel shambled back to Smock, grabbing his arm and croaking out something incoherent, then dragged him out of the tavern and into a nearby alleyway where he was sure they wouldn’t be found so long as they stayed behind the buildings.

“I didn’t need your help, fuckwit,” Smock hissed, though there was less malice in his voice than Axel expected. He sounded somewhat upset, and certainly a little surprised. He reached out to grasp the alpha’s wrists, but Axel yanked them away swiftly, holding them close to his chest.

“Well it’s done now,” he responded dejectedly, his throat tightening agonisingly as he spoke. Colour was returning to his skin now, but he still felt sick. “Let’s go back.”

“And forget this happened?” Smock bit back.

“No,” Axel returned just as sharply, “so we can go back and recover. I don’t want to be out here.”

“Right. So we’ll recover and _then_ forget about it,” he remarked bitterly, reaching out one more time but not making immediate contact. “Now will ya let me heal yer dumb ass?”

“Fine,” Axel sighed, offering his arms out to Smock, who took them once more. He forced himself not to flinch, determined to keep his secrets, but a small wave of confusion washed across the pirate’s face.

The two met eyes, and Axel’s heart dropped. “This is taking much longer than it should to heal some bruises.”

“Strange,” he murmured, hanging his head in guilt. Axel swiftly changed the subject. “Can we just… talk about what the fuck is going on between us?”

Smock fell silent for a moment, not letting go of his arms despite them definitely being healed at that point. “Fine.”

“Good,” Axel hummed, taking a deep breath into his burning lungs. It was about time. “What happened between us on the ship… I want us to keep being friends, but it feels as though I messed something up.”

“That’s not yer fault. I was lookin’ for some relief from everything anyway and you just happened to be the poor fucker that took that role,” Smock assured him, sitting back a little, putting space between them.

“Well then can’t we move past it? You’ve been so distant ever since everything happened. Can we go back to what we had before?” he asked softly.

“I mean, we’re always gonna have what we had before. I was just waitin’ for the claim to fade, y’know?” he shrugged, almost instinctively reaching up to his trapezius.

Axel offered a weak smile. “Alright. Now can we head back?”

Smock laughed softly, though his concern certainly hadn’t faded. “Sure. You good to walk?”

He nodded, though he knew his legs weren’t the strongest in that moment, and the two followed back alleys until they returned to the ship. They parted ways without another word.


End file.
